Auf was es ankommt...
by RealChoChang
Summary: Sommer vor dem 5. Jahr auf Hogwarts: Ron hat Probleme zu Hause, läuft weg und findet bei niemand anderem als Hermine Unterschlupf.


Es war Sommer. Ein lauer Wind wehte, was bei den unheimlich hohen Temperaturen sehr angenehm war. Schon vor einigen Stunden war die Dunkelheit eingekehrt und alles schien zu dieser späten Stunde wie ausgestorben.  
  
Ron Weasley, 15 Jahr alt, groß, schlacksig und sommersprossig, rannte eine Straße entlang, bepackt mit einem schäbigen, alten Rucksack und einer ausgebeulten Tasche. Er war das zweitjüngste Kind einer alten Zaubererfamilie. Da die Weasleys sehr viele Kinder hatten, kamen sie oft in Geldnot, was dazu führte, dass die jüngeren ihrer Sprösslinge meist die alten Sachen, seinen es Umhänge, Haustiere oder Bücher, der älteren Geschwister benutzen mussten.  
  
„Eindeutig ein Weasley, haben alle rote Haare und mehr Kinder als sie sich leisten können!" Wie oft hatte sich Ron über Sätze wie diesen aufgeregt! Der Fakt, dass er arm war, spielte ihm übel mit, auch wenn ihm seine besten Freunde, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter, immer wieder versicherten, dass es nicht auf Materielles ankomme.  
  
Einige Wochen lang hatte er nun die Sticheleien der Zwillinge Fred und George über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Ginny, seine jüngere Schwester, hatte ihn, wenn auch nicht mutwillig, genauso wie seine älteren Brüder immer wieder zur Weissglut gebracht. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte Ron nun eine Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Mutter gehabt, die dermaßen ausartete, dass beide sich am Ende schreiend gegenüberstanden, bis Ron schließlich die Initiative ergriffen hatte und in sein Zimmer gerannt war. Die Familie war wieder in eine finanzielle Knappheit geraten und Molly Weasley zweifelte daran, genügend Geld für alle Schulsachen der vier Kinder zusammen zu haben, geschweige denn für neue Umhänge oder Ähnliches. Ron hatte sich schließlich entschlossen, das Haus der Familie Weasley zu verlassen.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron stand vor einem mittelgroßen Haus mit seinem sehr schönen Garten. Die Beete waren liebevoll gepflegt und wiesen eine wahnsinnige Blumenpracht auf. Hier wohnte also Hermine. Ron hatte sie noch nie besucht, war aber mit Hilfe des Fahrenden Ritters in die richtige Straße gelangt. Er öffnete das Gartentor und lief über den schmalen Weg zur hölzernen Haustür. Sollte er klingeln? Es war schön sehr spät und es war sicher unhöflich, die Grangers zu wecken. Doch es brannte noch Licht, wie Ron feststellte. Also entschloss er sich, zu klingeln.  
  
„Ich geh' schon," Ron hörte Hermines Stimme.  
  
Zuerst schaute sie durch einen Türspion, eine wirklich praktische Erfindung der Muggel, dann riss sie sofort die Tür auf.  
  
„Ron?! Was machst du denn hier?!" Sie war ziemlich überrascht.  
  
„Ich, ähm," stotterte der Junge und schaute auf seine Füße. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben kann."  
  
„Aber warum-"  
  
„Bin abgehauen," unterbrach er sie etwas unwirsch.  
  
„Gut, komm' erst 'mal rein," Hermine trat ein paar Schritte zurück und wies Ron an, das Haus zu betreten. Sie öffnete eine Tür, ging durch den Flur und betrat schließlich ein gemütliches, kleines Zimmer, in dem ein mittelgroßer Tisch stand. Das Esszimmer, wie Ron an zwei Gläsern und einer Obstschale auf dem Tisch feststellte.  
  
„Warte kurz, ich sag' meinen Eltern Bescheid." Hermine verschwand.  
  
Ron stellte Tasche und Rucksack auf den Boden und schaute sich um. Er mochte die Einrichtung, die doch so viel anders war als die im Fuchsbau. Durch die Tür, die Hermine aufgelassen hatte, hörte er von Musik unterlegte Stimmen. Plötzlich verstummten die Klänge. Nun hörte er schnelle Schritte mehrerer Personen.  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden betraten Hermine und ihre Eltern das Esszimmer.  
  
„Hallo Ron," Miss Granger ging auf ihn zu und schüttelte seine Hand. Auch Mr Granger begrüßte den Jungen. „Du kannst heute Abend gerne hier bleiben," bot Mrs Granger an. „Bitte gib' nur deinen Eltern Bescheid, dass du hier bist."  
  
Ron nickte. „Vielen Dank!"  
  
„Hermine, wir stellen am besten eine Luftmatratze in dein Zimmer. Geht doch schon 'mal hoch, ich komme gleich mit der Matratze."  
  
Ron folgte Hermine durch den Flur, dann eine Treppe hinauf. Sie führte zu einem kleinen Flur, an den drei Zimmer grenzte.  
  
„Das ist das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern," erklärte Hermine, auf das Zimmer auf der linken Seite zeigend. „Hier ist das Bad." Hermine ging nun nach rechts und öffnete die Tür des letzten Raumes. „Mein Zimmer. Setz' dich doch schon 'mal hin, ich geh' meiner Ma entgegen und hol' die Luftmatratze."  
  
Ron schaute sich um. Hermine hatte ein wirklich schönes Zimmer, nicht so schäbig wie sein eigenes. Vor dem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch, an einer Wand stand Hermines Bett, an der gegenüberliegenden ein Sofa, die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen bedeckt.  
  
Nach ungefähr einer Minute war Hermine auch schon zurück und fand Ron immer noch stehend vor. Sie ließ Matratze und Pumpe auf den Boden fallen. Decke und Kissen samt Bezüge, die sie für Ron mitgebracht hatte, legte sie auf ihr Bett. Während Hermine pumpte, bezog Ron das Oberbett.  
  
Rons Herz pochte. Irgendwie war er durch Hermines Anwesenheit verunsichert. Unauffällig blickte er zu ihr herüber und sah, wie ihr gerade eine Locke ins Gesicht fiel. Ihr Haare waren nicht mehr so buschig wie früher, bemerkte Ron. Sie waren immer noch sehr voluminös, sahen aber wirklich hübsch aus.  
  
In den letzten Monaten hatte er seine beste Freundin irgendwie in einem anderen Licht gesehen. Er hatte bemerkt, wie hübsch sie war, und immer, wenn er in Hermines Nähe war verspürte er ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend.  
  
Hermine hatte die Matratze schließlich vollständig aufgepumpt und sie in der Mitte des Zimmers, parallel zu ihrem Bett, plaziert, Ron legte Decke und Kissen darauf, dann ließ er sich mit einem leisen Seufzer auf das Sofa fallen. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn, was sein Herz dazu veranlasste, noch schneller zu schlagen, als es dies ohnehin schon tat.  
  
„Ron," begann sie. „Warum bist du weggelaufen?"  
  
Rons Ohren färbten sich blitzartig rot. „Fred, George und Ginny haben mich die ganze Zeit genervt," begann er. „Und dann hab' ich diesen Streit mit Ma gehabt..." Er schaute zu Boden.  
  
„Worüber?" fragte Hermine nach.  
  
„Na ja, wir... Wir haben wieder nicht genug Geld für die Schulsachen und irgendwie haben wir uns in die Haare gekriegt..." versuchte Ron so gut wie möglich zu erklären. Dieses Thema war ihm sehr unangenehm. Er wusste jedoch, dass er es Hermine im Endeffekt doch erzählen musste.  
  
„Aber Ron, das ist doch kein Grund!"  
  
„Du warst nicht dabei, oder? Es war einfach nur schrecklich und ich hab' es nicht mehr ausgehalten." Rechtfertigte sich Ron.  
  
„Ist schon gut," sagte Hermine beschwichtigend, was Ron sehr wunderte. Seit wann vertrat sie ihre Meinung nicht mehr bis zum bitteren Ende, egal, wie ihr Gegenüber reagieren würde, so, wie sie es die letzten Jahre lang gemacht hatte?  
  
„Tut mir leid..." Irgendwie verspürte Ron den Drang, sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
„Ron, du musst unbedingt eine Eule nach Hause schicken! Sie machen sich bestimmt große Sorgen!"  
  
Ron antwortete nicht und starrte weiterhin auf das blank polierte Parkett.  
  
„Ron, was ist los?" fragte Hermine besorgt. „Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, wir sind schließlich Freunde, oder?"  
  
Ron schaute plötzlich auf, direkt in Hermines Augen. „Du verstehst es nicht, oder?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Erklär's mir!"  
  
„Harry hat Du-weißt-schon-wen als kleines Kind besiegt, ist gut in Quidditch und, nun ja, einfach Harry eben. Du bist Jahrgangsbeste und die schlauste Hexe, die ich kenne. Und ich bin einfach nur Ron. Ron, der nicht einmal genug Geld hat, sich Schulsachen zu kaufen." Rons Blick ruhte wieder auf den Boden.  
  
„Ron! Sag' so 'was nicht!"  
  
„Aber wenn es doch-"  
  
„Ron," unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Du hast eine Heldentat vollbracht! Denk' 'mal an McGonagalls Schachbrett! Ausserdem kommt es wirklich nicht auf so 'was an!"  
  
„Ich hab' absolut nichts, nur ein paar alte Umhänge und Bücher und eine durchgeknallte Eule."  
  
„Denkst du, es kommt auf Geld, Wissen oder Berühmtheit an?" Hermine sprach mit großen Nachdruck. „Ron, du hast mich damals vor diesem Troll gerettet und du bist durch McGonagalls Schachspiel gekommen. Auch wenn wir uns oft streiten, mag ich dich sehr! Und dabei kommt es überhaupt nicht auf Finanzielles oder so 'was an!"  
  
Wie er da so saß, erinnerte Ron Hermine unwillkürlich an ein kleines Kind, dass einfach nicht einsehen wollte, dass es Unrecht hatte. Er wirkte irgendwie so hilflos, so allein. Hermine rückte etwas näher an ihn heran. Irgendwie war es ihr, als ob ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Magen explodieren würde, doch sie schüttelte dieses Gefühl schnell ab. Sie hatte sich auf Anderes zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Natürlich kommt es auf Berühmtheit und so 'was an!" protestierte Ron. „Warum bist du denn sonst mit Vicky auf den Ball gegangen?"  
  
„Ron," Hermine schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich bin mit Viktor zum Ball gegangen, weil er nett war und mich als erstes gefragt hat. Aber er ist nicht mehr als ein Freund. Wann verstehst du das endlich?!" Hermine war nun ziemlich wütend und angespannt. „Ausserdem wäre ich viel lieber mit dir gegangen!"  
  
„Was?!" fragte Ron geschockt.  
  
„T- Tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht sagen!" Hermine drehte sich blitzschnell weg und begrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie zitterte leicht unter leisen Schluchzern, die sie ausstieß.  
  
Rons Augen weiteten sich. Da saß das Mädchen, dass er mehr als alles andere mochte, und sie hatte ihm gerade gesagt, sie wäre damals lieber mit ihm als mit Viktor Krum zum Ball gegangen. Und nun weinte sie. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, er würde sie nun hassen. Nein, Ron musste es ihr nun sagen.  
  
Er legte seinen Arm um Hermine, die sofort zu schluchzen aufhörte und ihn verwundert anschaute.  
  
„Oh man, das wird jetzt echt schwer..." begann Ron. „Weisst du, Hermine, immer wenn ich dich anschaue oder wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin habe ich so ein komisches Gefühl, so ein Kribbeln... Ich glaube, ich mag dich... Ich mag dich sehr."  
  
„Oh Ron!" entfuhr es Hermine. Sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
  
Der Junge legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, er wusste sich nicht wirklich, was er tun sollte, sondern wurde von einer Art Impuls geleitet.  
  
Sie wich etwas zurück und schaute in Rons Augen. Langsam bewegten sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu, bis ihre Lippen sich schließlich berührten.  
  
„Ich hab' dich so lieb," flüsterte sie. 


End file.
